


Блич-драбблы

by Raona



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Twincest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: На заявку: "Хичиго/Ичиго. Юст, провокация со стороны Ичи, вжиматься в Хичиго. Ичиго и Хичиго братья. AU"





	1. Нельзя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку: "Хичиго/Ичиго. Юст, провокация со стороны Ичи, вжиматься в Хичиго. Ичиго и Хичиго братья. AU"

Родители учат детей важным и полезным вещам. Одни из них начинаются с «ты должен», другие — с «нельзя».  
Ичиго стоит посреди коридора и толпа школьников огибает его, как горная река выступающую из воды скалу. Иногда его толкают или просят подвинуться, или обзывают придурком. Ичиго стоит и не слышит, он просто смотрит туда, где белая макушка брата мелькает в скоплении человеческих тел.  
Эффект стробоскопа.  
Вот он наклоняет голову, хмурится, глядя в тетрадь.  
Вспышка! Темно.  
Вот он улыбается этой, рыжей... как ее там?... ему нравится ее грудь, даже отсюда видно, как взгляд упирается в пуговицу на форменной блузке, которая держится только чудом.  
Вспышка! Темно.  
Вот он наклоняется к ее уху — и дурочка краснеет и замирает, словно невинный пушистый кролик перед бесконечной голодной глоткой удава.  
Вспышка! Темно.  
Его взгляд...  
Ичиго учили быть добрым, учили помогать людям, учили защищать младших и беспомощных, учили быть терпеливым и твердым в решениях. Ему внушали: нельзя переходить дорогу на красный свет! Нельзя обижать младших! Нельзя брать чужие вещи! Стандартный набор морали. То, без чего общество сгниет, пожирая само себя.  
Ичиго все кажется, что ему в голову не вложили одного правила, начинающегося с «нельзя».  
Вспышка. Темно.  
Хичиго оборачивается к нему и усмехается, и показывает большой палец. Затем три пальца на правой и один на левой, поднимает руки вверх над толпой, беззвучно шевеля губами: «Три-один, Ичиго», и подмигивает. Ичиго коротко выдыхает через нос, сглатывает. Скала трогается с места, разводя поток в стороны. Знаете, у него такая улыбка. Ее хочется выгрызть с лица.  
— Еще одно очко в мою пользу — и я решу, что ты педик, — выдает с кисловатым смешком Хичиго.  
Вспышка!  
Нельзя желать своего брата.  
Ичиго не научили этому простому правилу. Он защищает младших и беспомощных, помогает старшим, он хорошо учится и переходит чертову дорогу по всем чертовым правилам. Он смотрит на Хичиго, на белобрысого наглого братишку и думает, что нельзя.  
— А даже если? — Ичиго хмурит брови и наступает, оттесняя брата назад.  
Хичиго улыбается еще шире, шаг за шагом отступая назад, пока спиной не упирается в стену. Так близко, что это создает вакуум и ощущение, что взгляды топят их свинцовым дождем перекрестного обстрела.  
Нельзя целовать брата на глазах у всех, просовывая язык поглубже в его рот.  
— Значит, мой брат — педик, — Хичиго пожимает плечами, прищуривается и продолжает вполголоса: — Сопливая девчонка. Будешь водить своих хахалей домой — мою кровать не занимай, ок? По морде получишь.  
Хичиго облизывает губы и кривит усмешку в сторону. Они одного роста, но сейчас Ичиго кажется, что он выше. Он вжимает в стену тело брата, такое, кажется, тонкое... жилистое, сильное, но — тонкое, и очень-очень горячее, как нагретый солнцем камень. Он хочет, так же, как это солнце. Обволакивать и...  
Нельзя отсасывать брату в кабинке школьного туалета, проглатывая ствол почти до конца.  
Вокруг жужжат мухи, слетевшиеся на свежее мясо. Смотрите, смотрите, братья Куросаки снова дерутся! Смотрите! Иноуэ — а, так вот как ее зовут, — Иноуэ, это они из-за тебя, да? Смотрите, они сейчас друг друга.... Позовите кто-нибудь учителя, кретины!  
Жужжат.  
Наверное, он улыбается в ответ, потому что Хичиго перестает, сузившиеся глаза исчезают в щелях век. Его губы движутся. Читай по слогам, говорят они. Пошел на хер, говорят. Ичиго бьет первым, не сильно, под дых, и лицо брата утыкается в ключицу. Его распахнувшиеся, желтые, как кислота, глаза. Его судорожные выдохи, затекающие за ворот рубашки Ичиго. Его зубы, вгрызающиеся в тонкую кожу и кость, и с пружинной силой распрямляющаяся рука, отталкивающая Ичиго прочь.  
Нельзя разложить брата на его же кровати и оттрахать до изнеможения.  
Но как же хочется.  
Вокруг жужжат, кричат, визжат, всё — как и десятки раз до этого, когда они дрались. У Хичиго тяжелый удар. Хичиго бьет, пока не превратит то, что бьет, в месиво, или пока его не остановят. Не хватает воздуха, и лицо горит, особенно губы. Это, наверное, похоже на секс. Ичиго заваливается на спину и стирает улыбку с лица. Он почти не бьет в ответ, почти не защищается, просто ощущает всей кожей каждый удар, разносящийся болезненным эхом внутри.  
Вспышка! Темно.  
Нельзя.  
Голос учителя и легкая дымка в голове. Их растаскивают, вернее, оттаскивают Хичиго, его — поднимают на ноги.  
Знаете, у брата такой взгляд. Свихнуться можно.  
Наверняка сегодня их ждет наказание, а вечером позвонят домой. Может, они даже подерутся снова. Уже дома, в комнате. Там некому будет оттащить слетевшего с катушек Хичиго. Там не будет чужих взглядов и девчонки с третьим размером груди. Ичиго прячет улыбку в лопнувшей, пульсирующей губе. Он смотрит на брата и его губы снова шевелятся.  
Они говорят: «Я знаю».


	2. Мальчишник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Потом пришел Урахара и подарил ему что-то подозрительно напоминающее гибрид ошейника и будильника, пожелал счастливой семейной жизни и сообщил, что раз Иссин теперь взрослый мальчик, то у него есть по такому случаю нечто совершенно особенное, полностью за счет заведения.

Уже битый час Иссин наблюдал за тем, как Урахара пытается раздеть Рюкена. Сначала он долго и нудно ныл, заламывая руки: «Снимай костюм, Исида-сан! Снимай немедленно!», потом ходил вокруг Исиды кругами, по спирали, кольца которой все сужались и сужались до тех пор, пока Киске не уткнулся носом ему в спину. Долго шарил по ней руками, вслепую, потому что ему вдруг приспичило поделиться с Иссином способом синтеза особого вида духовных частиц и идеями создания огромного боевого человекоподобного робота.   
Урахара был болен идеей мирового господства. Куросаки это нравилось.   
По крайней мере, нравилось его слушать и смотреть, как он лапает Исиду: как-то профессионально-ловко, но с чувством. Гипнотично и маняще.  
Рюкен на все это молчал.   
Иссину начинало казаться, что он все-таки умер.   
Неожиданно Киске застыл, уцепившись за что-то у самой шеи квинси, потянул на себя, подергал и несчастно скривился.  
— Не расстегивается, — пробормотал он и снова потянул. — Молнию заело.   
— Зачем тебе вообще его раздевать? — спросил Иссин. Собственный голос прозвучал очень далеко и как будто совсем не свой. Он посмотрел на огрызок сигареты в руке и сонно моргнул. — Может, он всегда мечтал быть кроликом.   
— Но не мертвым же кроликом, — возразил Урахара и подергал зеленое ухо. Потом подергал за другое, и заглянул объекту обсуждения в лицо. — Судя по выражению его морды, он мертв. Окончательно и бесповоротно. — Урахара довольно натурально всхлипнул и принялся гладить большую глазастую голову костюма, напоминающую по форме луковицу. — Что же мы будем делать без нашего славного последнего квинси, Иссин-сан?  
— Он не последний, — напомнил Иссин.   
Урахара, продолжавший изображать безутешную скорбь, кинул на него очень странный, очень осмысленный взгляд. В желудке от этого взгляда образовался ледяной булыжник и Иссин решил не спорить. Последний — так последний.   
Но быть виноватым в смерти двоюродного брата будущей жены — не самое лучшее начало семейной жизни.   
— Может, ножницами разрежем? — предложил он.   
Встал, пошатнулся. Доски пола изогнулись волной и кинули его вперед. Именно тогда Иссин понял, что надо дунуть этой дряни еще.   
— Я бы тебе сейчас и пластмассовой ложки не доверил, — сказал Урахара. — Ты бы и ей умудрялся кого-нибудь убить.   
— Надо попробовать, — пробормотал Куросаки, пытаясь встать обратно.   
Пол колыхался под ним. Под Урахарой и Рюкеном он тоже колыхался, но им это совсем не мешало. Исида, вполне возможно, был уже мертв, а Урахара был просто хитрым сукиным сыном.  
Спустя пять попыток Иссин плюнул и пополз.

— А может и правда, ну его? — сдался-таки Урахара, поломав маникюрные ножнички Масаки в очередной попытке раздеть Рюкена. — Я возьму его к себе и буду спать с ним.   
В доказательство своих слов Урахара нежно обнял квинси, неловко втиснувшись под огромную кроличью голову.   
Возможно, это был уже не Рюкен.   
Возможно, всего этого вообще не было.   
Иссин нахмурился, едва не рассыпав табак. Сидя под самым потолком, на стуле, поставленном на стол, скручивать косяк было трудно.   
— А Исида не будет против? — поинтересовался он.   
Шел двадцать первый час его мальчишника.   
В первые десять вместилась пьянка с бывшими одногруппниками и знакомыми. Потом пришел Урахара и подарил ему что-то подозрительно напоминающее гибрид ошейника и будильника, пожелал счастливой семейной жизни и сообщил, что раз Иссин теперь взрослый мальчик, то у него есть по такому случаю нечто совершенно особенное, полностью за счет заведения.   
«Ты не пожалеешь, Иссин-сан!» — сказал Урахара.   
«Никто еще не жалел!» — сказал Урахара.   
Иссин был достаточно пьян, чтобы не спросить, где похоронены те несчастливцы.   
Где-то в промежутке между двумя ночи и теплой, голодной вечностью явился Исида. Урахара страшно обрадовался, разрекламировал ему зачем-то краску для волос оттенка «вороново крыло», повторил свое предложение и.  
Куросаки даже под самыми страшными пытками не смог бы вспомнить, как и когда, черт побери, тот оказался одет в костюм зеленого кролика с головой, похожей на луковицу.   
Возможно, он всегда был в нем, просто Иссин не замечал.   
— С чего бы это? — удивился Киске так, будто спать с ним по умолчанию хотели все и каждый, без исключений и права выбора. — Исида-сан, в отличие от тебя, пока свободен выбирать, в чьей кровати ему просыпаться, — добавил он и крепче прижал добычу.   
— Именно поэтому не в твоей, — неожиданно подал голос Исида.  
Отпихавшись от Урахары и всех его конечностей, он встал, стянул с себя кроличью голову и водрузил ее поверх панамки.   
— Есть еще? — спросил Рюкен, глядя в потолок.   
Иссин кивнул и протянул ему докрученный джойнт.   
Шел двадцать первый час его мальчишника. 

Когда Урахара успел организовать в своем подвале сочно-зеленый лужок, по всем законам и параметрам зеленых лужков правильный, стрекочущий и пахнущий мятой травой, Иссин не знал.  
Да что там, он не знал, как он вообще попал в пещеру Урахары и который сегодня был день.   
Масаки наверняка беспокоилась.   
— Нравится? — спросил Киске, выныривая сбоку. Панамки на нем не было, и давно, судя по тем обрывкам информации, которые витали в воздушном пространстве пустой иссиновой головы. — Целую неделю растил.   
— Который сейчас год? — прохрипел Иссин, отпихивая его и садясь.  
— Семь сорок три утра! — отчего-то очень радостно ответил Урахара.   
Потом пыхнул трубкой и все сразу стало понятно. Он умудрялся держать ее толстыми плюшевыми лапами от костюма. В расхристанном вороте юкаты лиловел в высшей степени подозрительный и загадочный засос. Как Урахара умудрился сам себе его поставить?  
Рюкен сидел чуть поодаль в позе лотоса и плел венок.   
— Я опаздываю на свадьбу? — переформулировал вопрос Куросаки, с надеждой глядя на его спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо.   
Снять весь костюм так и не удалось, поэтому почти весь Рюкен, кроме головы и рук, сливался с травой. Но даже так он излучал вокруг себя невидимую, но опасную, как радиация, гордость квинси.   
Оторвавшись от плетения, Рюкен достал из кармана часы с крышечкой, посмотрел на них, не открывая, и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Как ни странно, ты везде успеваешь, — ответил он, и Иссин успокоился.   
Он никуда не опаздывал, Исида был жив, Урахара был Урахара.   
Откинувшись обратно на траву, он закинул руки за голову и с чистой совестью отключился снова.


	3. Фиксация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Это благородная жертва. Во имя науки, — говорит он, примериваясь к маркерным полоскам на белом вздрагивающем, когда по нему проводишь рукой, животе. — Благодаря тебе я стану отличным хирургом. Гордись.

Хорошая фиксация — залог удачной операции, повторяет про себя Ичиго. Пока, к его великому сожалению, с хорошей фиксацией у него проблемы.   
— Не дергайся, — устало цедит он, в очередной раз отдергивая скальпель от намеченной пунктиром линии. — Из-за тебя я сейчас криво сделаю надрез. На практике в понедельник мне за такое сразу влепят неуд.   
— Только дай мне вырваться — и я влеплю тебе десяток глубоких колотых ран! — рычит пустой, старательно им привязанный к столику.  
Столик обычный, парковый, с двумя скамейками, ножками, сплавленными с ножками стола в единую конструкцию. На таких обычно играют в настольные игры детишки и устраивают перекус их мамаши. Ичиго за последний семестр не имел времени даже вспомнить о всяких пикниках. Сейчас любой стол он рассматривает с точки зрения удобства для фиксации практического пособия. Пустого же рассматривает не иначе, как прекрасное это самое пособие.   
— Колотые раны тоже будут, — совершенно серьезно кивает Ичиго, придавливает холлоу к столешнице и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Заткнись и прекрати сопротивляться.  
— А еще меня психом называешь, — хмыкает тот, приподнимая голову.  
Фиксация — это самое сложное. Ичиго думает, а не примотать ли пустого к столу скотчем, поперек груди и бедер. Или привязать веревками. Или приклеить.  
— Я не псих, — с искренним удивлением качает он головой, пробует прижать тело свободной рукой. — Некоторым приходится подкупать санитаров, чтобы вне учебного времени практиковаться на трупах. А у меня ты есть. Совершенно бесплатно. Реальная практика во сне — что может быть лучше?  
— И конечно, разрешения на практику спрашивать необязательно, — передразнивает пустой, ядовито щерясь. — Ты ставишь меня в некрасивое положение, напарничек.   
— В какое еще неудобное? Если ты о том, что привязан к столу — сам виноват.  
— В положение жертвы.  
Ичиго хмыкает, занося скальпель для новой попытки.  
— Это благородная жертва. Во имя науки, — говорит он, примериваясь к маркерным полоскам на белом вздрагивающем, когда по нему проводишь рукой, животе. — Благодаря тебе я стану отличным хирургом. Гордись.   
Пустой в ответ молчит, скалится, но вроде как затихает.   
Как оказалось, собственное персонализированное альтер-эго — один огромный плюс. При правильной фиксации, конечно. Со временем научусь, подбадривает самого себя Ичиго, делая надрез, ровный, быстрый, от нижнего конца грудины и до самого лобка.   
По программе идут органы пищеварительного тракта.   
Пустой шипит, мышцы пресса сокращаются, выталкивая кровь. У пустого она черная, вязкая, чуть плотнее, чем человеческая, и — Ичиго однажды пробовал, ради эксперимента, — не безвкусная, а... как будто не совсем живая, но теплая. Черные, медленно ползущие по молочно-белой коже струйки смотрятся даже красиво.   
— Тебе же не больно, — скептически оглядев наморщенную морду холлоу, говорит он, закрепляя зажимы и разводя в стороны края.  
Сине-розово-черный желудок и таинственные переплетения кишечника влажно поблескивают в рассеянном свете.   
— Откуда тебе знать? — хрипит пустой в ответ.  
Ичиго хмурится, на мгновение отвлекаясь от поочередного курсирования взглядом от учебника к разрезу, и наоборот.   
— Слушай, а на хрена тебе вообще желудок? — спрашивает он, заминая неудобную тему. — Ты же не ешь. По идее.   
Тему с «больно-не больно» больно развивать его совести. Пустой, может, и порядочный ублюдок временами, но резать по живому действительно жестоко. Но выбора нет, оправдывает себя Ичиго. Слишком удобно тренироваться и учить анатомию по личному, самовосстанавливающемуся, с рабочей кровеносной системой, живому, идеальному образцу, доступному во время сна. Только зафиксируй — и все в твоих руках.   
Поэтому Ичиго старательно пялится в учебник.  
— Специально чтобы ты изучал по мне человеческие потроха, — язвит холлоу, недовольно рычит, когда Ичиго опускает в нутро руку.   
— Серьезно?  
— Нет, кретин, потому что он есть у тебя.  
Ичиго бросает на него короткий взгляд, на невидимую почти капельку пота, ползущую по белому виску.   
Наверное, все же не врет про то, что больно.   
Но зато в его случае это не смертельно, снова оправдывается Ичиго.   
— А, — кивает он, осторожно надрезая трубку пищевода. Еще один несомненный плюс пустого, как анатомического пособия — он не пахнет, не воняет так смрадно, как оттаивающие трех-пятидневные трупы. И, пожалуй, это один из самых весомых доводов. — Получается, я делаю вскрытие самому себе.  
— Да уж лучше бы, — фыркает пустой, и начинает подлую мозговую атаку.   
Ичиго без понятия, как он это делает.   
В первые секунды похоже на процесс вынимания мозга из черепа египетскими жрецами при бальзамировании: просовывание железного крючка в ноздрю. Только Ичиго кажется, что невидимые крючки проникают не только в нос, но и в уши, и даже откуда-то из гортани пробивают себе путь, безжалостно и почти мгновенно. А затем начинается феерия единомыслия.   
Так бывает, когда снится, что ты — другой человек.   
Вроде бы все правильно.   
Но мысли не твои, отчетливо чужие на вкус, дикие, вызывающие короткое замыкание при столкновении с собственной логикой.  
— И кого мне, по-твоему, использовать вместо тебя? — сипит Ичиго, поморщившись и мотнув головой, будто это поможет отогнать образ зубастого рта, раскрывающегося на измазанном в черной крови пузыре желудка. Рта, а потом и глаза, внимательно следящего за ним и моргающего слипшимися ресницами. — Зангецу?  
— Старик не одо-о-обрит, — тянет довольно белобрысый ублюдок.   
Иногда это галлюцинации.   
Иногда просто образы в голове.   
Иногда, что паршивее всего, чужие эмоции и чувства.   
Ичиго все еще не нашел способа, как фиксировать этот эффект.   
Прорываясь сквозь видение собственной распоротой наискось груди, он извлекает желудок и плюхает его в миску, стоящую рядом на скамейке.   
— Прекрати, — просит Ичиго, смаргивая и сосредоточенно вглядываясь в шевелящийся огромным червем кишечник, с неаппетитным чавканьем выползающий наружу.   
Пытается думать о своем, вчитываться в строчки книги, но тщетно. Отвратительнее всего то, что это возбуждает. Вернее, неуемная тварь заставляет чувствовать возбуждение, совершенно отдельно от образов. Отдельно от волдырей, покрывающих руки, желтовато-белых от скопившегося внутри гноя. От синего, льющего в воздух безумную какофонию граммофона с треснувшим рупором. От красно-бурых бугристых щупалец, с хрустом пропихивающихся в задницу.   
— Хватит! — рявкает хрипло Ичиго, всаживая с размаху скальпель в грудину.   
Пустой кхэкает, дергается, саданувшись затылком об стол, и замирает.   
Галлюцинации пропадают.   
— Эй, нечего тут мертвого изображать, — спустя пару минут, отдышавшись, говорит Ичиго.  
Холлоу, приоткрыв один глаз, косится с кривой ухмылкой.   
— Я изображаю твой запоротый зачет, коллега, — хмыкает он.   
Если Ичиго все-таки найдет способ блокировать этот бред, он станет самым лучшим хирургом. Самым ловким, самым невозмутимым.  
Все дело в фиксации.


End file.
